


Uciekając przed przeszłością

by noemiharpia



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Werewolves, Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Alternative Universe - FBI, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Boys In Love, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Good Theo Raeken, Hurt Theo Raeken, Liam Dunbar & Theo Raeken Friendship, Liam is a Good Friend, M/M, Minor Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, slow build theo/liam
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-02-11 12:26:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12935250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noemiharpia/pseuds/noemiharpia
Summary: Zdarzenia z przeszłości mają wpływ na teraźniejszość.Theo miał okazję się o tym przekonać...





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prezent na mikołajki!   
> Planuję 3 części tego opowiadania :)

*******

Grudzień nie należał do zbyt ciepłych miesięcy, przez co Theo jakoś specjalnie za nim nie przepadał. Śnieg może i wyglądał ładnie, ale tylko, gdy obserwowało się go z wnętrza ciepłego domu przez okno. Wszechobecne, zimne grudki sypiące się z nieba i roztapiające się na brudnych chodnikach nie nastrajały go zbyt dobrze. W tym roku szczególnie liczył na to, że Matka Natura od razu przejdzie do wiosny, pomijając zimę milczeniem. Niestety jakby na złość, bez dachu nad głową zastała go najbardziej mroźna i śnieżna zima dekady.

Stary pick up nie zapewniał mu odpowiedniego schronienia. Zresztą nie stać go było na napełnienie baku. Wolał zostawić sobie te ostatnie parę dolców na jakieś jedzenie. Na oparach dojechał do opuszczonego magazynu i zaparkował tak żeby nie było widać go z drogi. Nie chciał żeby kolejny, życzliwy patrol przeganiał go w inne miejsce albo odsyłał do najbliższego przytułku. Tylko raz na samym początku swojej ucieczki skusił się na tak zwaną pomoc od państwa. Wspomnienie tych wszystkich szarych, zniszczonych życiem na ulicy twarzy do tej pory nawiedzało go w koszmarach.

Nie wytrzymał tam nawet pełnej doby. Zjadł oferowany, ciepły posiłek, bo nauczył się już co to znaczy głód. Lepiej uciekało się z pełnym żołądkiem. ~~ _Nawet jeśli sam już nie wiedział przed czym..._~~

 

*******

Starał się jakoś ogrzać skostniałe palce, pocierając o siebie ręce. Spał może ze dwie godziny, a i tak obudził się przeraźliwie zmarznięty. Na dworze było już całkowicie ciemno, księżyc, ani żadne gwiazdy nie przebijały się przez grubą zasłonę chmur. Pierwszy raz tak mocno odczuwał strach, że jednak skoczy jak wielu innych bezdomnych. Jako zwinięty w kłębek, zamarznięty trup. Oczywiście decydując się na takie rozwiązanie zdawał sobie sprawę z ryzyka. Miał jednak nadzieję, że pomimo braku doświadczenia znajdzie jakąś dorywczą prace... chociażby jako sprzątacz. Niestety jego młody wiek i niechęć do udostępnienia innym swoich danych osobowych nie wzbudzały zaufania u pracodawców.

Gdyby miał cokolwiek wartościowego, oddałby to za możliwość powrotu do swojego dawnego życia. Tam nie odczuwał cały czas strachu i nie wzdrygał się na każdy hałas, czy chociażby skrzek spłoszonego ptaka. Nie wypatrywał w ciemności zagrożenia, ani nie uciekał przez kolejne Stany byleby jak najdalej od Florydy. Niestety nie ma nic, co cofnęłoby go w czasie o te dwa lata.

Mijały kolejne godziny albo tak tylko u się zdawało. Nie miał jak sprawdzić. Próbował nie zasypiać, ale to było coraz trudniejsze. Był tak cholernie zmęczony i zmarznięty, że nie miał wystarczająco dużo siły aby otrzymać powieki otwarte.

_Tylko na chwilę... zamknąć... oczy..._

 

*******

Nie wiedział, co się dzieję, ale ktoś szarpał jego ciałem. Przerażenie ocuciło go na tyle że zdołał uchylić sklejone powieki.

_Błagam tylko nie to._

Jednak nie zobaczył tego co wtedy. Nie było żadnych igieł, ani dziwnie wyglądających narzędzi. Tylko jakiś chłopak, na oko dwudziestoletni. Przynajmniej tyle mógł mu dać bazując głównie na głosie i niewielkim pasku skóry naznaczonym licznymi pieprzykami widocznym pomiędzy czapką z gigantycznym pomponem, a wełnianym szalikiem.

\- Chłopie co ty tutaj robisz? - westchnął nieznajomy - Uciekłeś z domu?

\- Nic ci do tego - warknął, bo ostanie czego potrzebował to jakiś dobroduszny samarytanin próbujący namówić go na powrót do rodziców.

\- Nie mogłem cię dobudzić... - oznajmił spokojnie przyglądając się jego twarzy z czymś dziwnym... jakby rozpoznaniem? Może ten ktoś go widział? W końcu to była jedna z głośniejszych spraw ostatnich lat. - Jest o wiele za zimno na spanie w samochodzie. - Wrócił się do swojego auta, które wcale nie wyglądało lepiej niż to należące do Reakena.

Wrócił minutę później z kubkiem termicznym i niewielkim kanistrem paliwa. Theo uniósł zdziwiony brwi.

\- Proszę - podał mu napój - To tylko kawa... nie zje cię. - westchnął lekko rozbawiony.

\- Tak? To ty napij się pierwszy... - chłopak bez sprzeciwu upił dwa duże łyki napoju i z miną winowajcy jeszcze kolejne trzy. - Okay. Wierzę, że nic tam nie wsypałeś.

\- Cieszę się, że to mamy ustalone, a teraz czy mógłbyś proszę zabrać ten kusząco pachnący nektar bogów z moich rąk?

Theo już bez dalszej dyskusji przejął od nieznajomego kawę i niemal uśmiechnął się kiedy jego lodowate dłonie zacisnęły się na kubku. Napił się wciąż gorącego napoju jednocześnie zerkając nieco niepewne na ofiarodawce. _Nauczył się już, że w życiu nie ma nic za darmo..._

\- Mogę niemal usłyszeć twoje myśli... nic nie chcę w zamian. - zamilkł na kilka minut - Pracuję w FBI, dopiero niedawno zacząłem i nie jestem jeszcze agentem. - Theo już wiedział do czego zmierza ta rozmowa. - Jednak pomagałem kiedyś porządkować papiery jednemu z uczących nas wykładowców. Pracuję nad sprawą gangu handlującego organami na czarnym rynku.

\- Nie jestem w tym gangu... ani nie mam z nimi nic wspólnego.

\- Wiem, że nie jesteś jednym z nich Theo. - to było nawet chyba jeszcze gorsze - Nie złapali ich, ale byli bardzo blisko dwa razy. Agent Desmond czasami pozwala zerknąć mi do akt, bo lubi mój świeży i nietypowy sposób myślenia. Czytałem twoje zeznania sprzed dwóch lat...

\- I mam uwierzyć, że tak po prostu na mnie trafiłeś?

\- Bystry jesteś - pochwalił - próbowałem wyśledzić cię po samochodzie, który należał do twojego ojca i miałem przeczucie, że nie będziesz w stanie go porzucić.

\- Niby skąd? - prychnął, bo jak na jego gust to chłopak był zbyt pewny swego.

\- Mój kiedyś należał do Claudii Stilinskiej, mojej mamy. Zmarła, kiedy byłem dzieckiem... znajomi mówią na niego "złomek". - zaśmiał się cicho - Jednak mój narzeczony nie używa tego określenia, a to już coś, bo mówię ci facet uwielbia wszystkie nowinki ze świata motoryzacji.

\- Czy ty zawsze tyle o sobie zdradzasz kompletnie obcym? - zapytał lekko zszokowany tym potokiem słów.

\- Nie aż tyle... - przyznał - Chcę żebyś poczuł się pewniej w moim towarzystwie.

\- Dlaczego?

\- Bo zapraszam cię do siebie. Tak się składa, że Beacon Hills to moje rodzinne miasteczko... Byłem nieco zaskoczony, kiedy ojciec oznajmił mi, że widział kilka razy samochód którego obsesyjnie szukam.

\- Twój stary jest takim starszym policjantem?

\- Yup. Tylko mam dobrą radę: nie nazywaj go żadnym synonimem "wiekowego" - zrobił kilkusekundową pauzę - Theo tutaj cię nie znajdą... a mieszkanie pod jednym dachem z szeryfem powinno tylko zapewnić ci większe bezpieczeństwo.

\- Dlaczego tak ci zależy?

\- Uciekasz od siedemnastego roku życia. Widziałeś śmierć matki i ciała ojca, oraz młodszej siostry. - Reaken wzdrygnął się na nawiedzające go w koszmarach wspomnienia. - Chcę pomóc, bo ta trauma może wykończyć cię równie skutecznie, co kulka w łeb. Masz tylko dziewiętnaście lat... jak myślisz długo dasz jeszcze radę uciekać?

\- Nie wiem... nie mam już siły. - westchnął zdając sobie sprawę, że nieświadomie podjął decyzję już na początku ich rozmowy. - Wiesz o mnie wiele, a ja nie znam tylko imię twojego samochodu i wiem, że masz ojca szeryfa.

\- Stiles Stilinski

\- Trochę jak jakiś pseudonim... cyrkowca, albo kiepskiego rockmena.

\- Hej?! Poszczuję cię Peterem!

\- Peter to twój pies?

\- Nie-e - parsknął śmiechem - mój przyszły mąż...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zapraszam również na:   
> https://noemiharpia.blogspot.com/  
> https://www.wattpad.com/user/noemiharpia


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zdecydowanie nie zmieszczę się w 3 częściach. Będzie 4 lub nawet 5 ;)
> 
> BŁĘDY niesprawdzone

*******

Dotarli pod dom Stilinskich w ciągu kilkunastu minut. O wiele za szybko. Do Theo dopiero docierało na co się zgodził. W momencie, w którym dostrzegł wyglądającego na podjazd faceta w policyjnym mundurze, miał ochotę wycofać się pospiesznie i odjechać jak najdalej. Niestety był widać przewidywalny, bo Stiles po zgaszeniu swojego auta, wślizgnął się na siedzenie obok. Przez chwilę nic nie mówił, tylko wpatrywał się w niego uważnie.

\- Nie zmuszam cię. I jeśli będziesz się czuł źle, to możesz po kilku dniach odejść. - zapewnił Stilinski - Ale spróbuj, co? Przekonasz się jak będzie. Na początku możesz czuć się dziwnie i nie na miejscu, bo bardzo długo musiałeś radzić sobie sam. Nie przywykłeś do towarzystwa, unikałeś zbytniej uwagi i nigdy nie zostawałeś w jednym miejscu zbyt długo...

\- Mówił ci ktoś, że całkiem nieźle wybrałeś sobie zawód? - przerwał mu, bo Stiles całkiem nieźle opisał, to jak do tej pory funkcjonował - W FBI powinieneś czuć się niczym ryba w wodzie.

\- Cóż... lubię to.

\- Widać. Czy może raczej słychać...

 

*******

Było dokładnie tak, jak mówił Stiles, a może i gorzej. Theo od kilku godzin był w domu szeryfa i wciąż czuł się jakby w każdej chwili musiał rzucić się do ucieczki. Wszystko wyglądało jednocześnie obco i znajomo. W końcu był tutaj pierwszy raz w życiu, ale wciąż to był dom w którym mieszkał ojciec z synem. Rodzina. On też kiedyś miał swoją i samo patrzenie na relację jakie panowały między Stilinskimi sprawiało, że miał chęć zwinąć się w kłębek, schować i zostać tak do końca życia. Stiles starał się mu nie narzucać i pozwolić mu na zebranie myśli. Co według Raekana nie było dobrym pomysłem. Paplanina Stilinskiego przynajmniej zmuszała go do trzymania się teraźniejszości. A, gdy został sam w pokoju gościnnym, który od teraz miał należeć do niego czuł, jak grunt zaczyna uciekać mu spod nóg. Tak długo pilnował się żeby nie wracać myślami do tego co było. Jednak wystarczyło ukradkowe zerknięcie na pokój Stilesa, który był taki sam, jak zamieszkujący go chłopak - na pierwszy rzut oka wyglądał jak chaos, ale wystarczyło przyjrzeć się trochę dłużej, by dostrzec, że wszystko w nim było na swoim miejscu. Theo za to był jedną wielką rozsypką. Podobnie, jak jego rodzinny dom na Florydzie, został zburzony aż do fundamentów. To, co stało się z jego rodziną dwa lata temu, wciąż wracało do niego w koszmarach za każdym razem, gdy udało mu się choć na chwilę zmrużyć oczy.

 

_Czerwień. Metaliczny brzęk i błagania jego matki o to by pozwolili mu odejść._

 

 

\- Theo?

\- Uhm? - mruknął odrobinę nieprzytomnie, bo jego myśli wciąż błądziły niebezpiecznie blisko krwi, ogromnego strachu i bezsilności.

\- Pytałem czy chcesz zjeść z nami? - Stilinski wydawał się być zaniepokojony. Chociaż, mając ojca szeryfa powinien wiedzieć, co nieco o ludziach takich jak on. O chodzących powłokach. Martwych od środka... - Oprócz mojego ojca będzie jeszcze mój przyjaciel Scott. - Raeken skrzywił się mimowolnie.

\- Chyba wolałbym zostać tutaj, nie ch...

\- Nawet nie waż się mówić, że nie chcesz przeszkadzać. - zagroził starszy - Pół godzinki i masz nas na dzisiaj z głowy - przyrzekł

\- Okay - poddał się zadziwiająco łatwo - A ten twój narzeczony? - Stiles zrobił dziwny grymas i Theo przez chwilę myślał, że może posunął się za daleko. W końcu byli dwójką obcych sobie ludzi...

\- Peter jest w sztabie wyborczym jednego z kandydatów na fotel burmistrza Sacramento. I jest w tym cholernie dobry... co niezbyt odpowiada mojemu ojcu, który jako szeryf nie uznaje zamiatania brudów pod dywan.

\- A więc klasycznie: twój przyszły mąż i twój ojciec wzajemnie skaczą sobie do gardeł.

\- Bardziej jak... Peter stara się grać niewinnego baranka, a John niestety nie daje się na to nabrać.

 

*******

Gdy zeszli na parter, ktoś podjechał pod dom i wcale nie zrobił tego cicho, i spokojnie. Theo spiął automatycznie wszystkie mięśnie, a jego oczy już skanowały pomieszczenie w poszukiwaniu ewentualnych dróg ucieczki. Ręka szeryfa na jego ramieniu wcale nie pomagała.

\- Spokojnie. To pewnie tylko McCall. - powiedział - Zapewniam, że nikt oprócz jego młodszego kumpla nie jest tak głupi żeby podjeżdżać pod dom szeryfa z taką prędkością - ostry dźwięk klaksonu przerwał Johnowi w pół zadnia - I do tego jeszcze trąbi! Stiles!

\- Co ja mogę, tato? Liam ma zatwardzenie umysłowe...

\- A to nie miał być Scott?

\- Właściwie, to tak. Nie wiem dlaczego przyjechał z Dunbarem.

 

*****

Po kolejnych kilku minutach dwóch roześmianych i umorusanych w śniegu chłopaków wtoczyło się do środka. Jednak tak szybko, jak zobaczyli Theo, zamilkli. Wpatrywali się tylko w niego z rosnącym zainteresowaniem. Raeken poruszył się niespokojnie, bo nie za bardzo podobało mu się bycie ocenianym. Z całą pewnością nowo przybyli mogli bez trudu rozpoznać, że miał na sobie ubrania ich przyjaciela. Dodając do tego, że znajdował się w domu Stilinskich, a szeryf stał na granicy jego przestrzeni osobistej, jak gdyby był gotowy w każdej sekundzie interweniować, od razu można było domyślić się, że coś z nim nie tak.

\- Um - odchrząknął Stiiles, przerywając niezręczną ciszę - To jest Theo... mój kolega - miał ochotę prychnąć, ale powstrzymał się w ostatnim momencie - A tamta ociekająca wodą, wprost na świeżo wypastowaną przeze mnie podłogę, dwójka to Liam i Scott.

\- Cześć - pierwszy ocknął się z szoku wyższy brunet. Coś było w nim takiego, że przywodził na myśl szczeniaczka. - Jestem Scott - wyciągnął rękę w kierunku Theo. Ten przez chwilę patrzył na nią tak jakby miała go ugryźć, ale na szczęście udało mu się przemóc. Nie chciał na starcie pokazać, jak źle z nim było. I to nie tak, że zależało mu na ich opinii... to, co myślą o nim inni ludzie już dawno przestało go interesować. Tylko okazywanie słabości zawsze obracało się przeciwko niemu.  
\- Theo - przedstawił się cicho. Bardzo luźno obejmując dłoń Scotta.  
\- Liam - drugi chłopak tylko skinął mu głową z niewielkim, może nawet odrobinę nieśmiałym uśmiechem.

 

*******  
Pomimo tego, że nie znał tych ludzi zdecydował się nie uciekać pod byle jakim pretekstem do pokoju. Czuł się trochę tak jakby trafił do innej rzeczywistości. Kilkanaście godzin temu o mało nie zamarzł, a teraz siedział w cieple, popijając herbatę z cytryną. Przysłuchiwał się wesołemu przekomarzaniu trójki chłopaków, którzy pomimo swojego wieku zachowywali się jak przedszkolaki. Trochę zazdrościł im tej swobody i beztroski. On też kiedyś był podobny do nich... zwykły, niczym nie wyróżniający się siedemnastolatek z kilkoma pryszczami na czole. Jedyne rzeczy jakimi się przejmował, to zbliżające się zawody, kłótnia z siostrą lub brak kasy. Po tym co widział, nawet mówienie sprawiało mu trudności. Unikał jak tylko mógł wszystkich tych miejsc, gdzie było więcej niż kilka osób. Jeśli wydawało mu się, że ktoś zwrócił na niego uwagę wpadał w popłoch i czym prędzej uciekał. Szare bluzy i białe fartuchy ochronne wywoływały u niego mdłości i ataki paniki.

\- Będę się już zbierał - powiedział Liam z dosyć skwaszoną miną - Do zobaczenia... i miło było cię poznać, Theo.

\- Uhm... - mruknął zdezorientowany, bo w zasadzie nie zamienili więcej niż dwa zdania - Ciebie również - dopowiedział, bo wydawało mu się, że to właśnie powinien zrobić. Uśmiech osiemnastolatka tylko upewnił go, że się nie pomylił.

 

*******

Przebudził się z kolejnego koszmaru i przez kilka sekund nie mógł odzyskać panowania nad oddechem. To, że wciąż nie znał zbyt dobrze rozmieszczenia mebli, nie pomagało. Cienie i kontury zdawały się rosnąć i napierać z każdej strony pomieszczenia. Drgnął niespokojnie, gdy usłyszał skrzypnięcie drzwi. Chwilę później w pokoju zapaliło się światło

\- Wszystko w porządku, synu? - zapytał wyraźnie zaspany szeryf Stilinski

\- Um... ja... tak - wyjąkał

\- Widziałem wielu ludzi, którzy po wypadkach czy śmierci bliskich, ledwo byli w stanie funkcjonować - zaczerpnął powietrza - Ty radziłeś sobie sam... ale tak skupiałeś się na przeżyciu i ucieczce, że nie miałeś czasu na nic innego... Najgorszych będzie kilka pierwszych tygodni. Pamiętaj, że tutaj jesteś bezpieczny.

\- To nie są zwykli rabusie czy pijany koleś, który pobił sąsiada... Nigdzie nie będę bezpieczny.


End file.
